


Ring

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage and Crypto met before the latter’s debut and fell in love. No one else knew...then Alexander Nox came along.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Kudos: 18





	Ring

Mirage saw Crypto at the other end of the platform, basking in the cold. The snowy air outlined his jaw, the wind whipping his hair back and forth. The trickster cracked a smile.

To the Legends, they were bitter rivals who’d only just met. In reality, Mirage and Crypto were going on three years together. Ironically.

He smiled. They were both very screwed up people, but ones who loved each other dearly.

Mirage suddenly felt an arm around his throat. The Wingman fell from his grip and hit the metal floor. Crypto instantly turned at the sound.

“Let him go, Nox.” Caustic shook his head, Mozambique pressed to Mirage’s temple. Crypto had him dead to rights, but hitting the trickster spelled Game Over.

“He’ll make a perfect lab rat. You don’t get that honor.”

“What, you’re gonna chain me to your sex basement?” Mirage snapped, knowing Caustic didn’t mean it. The doctor swung, the Mozambique crashing into his skull. He stumbled and Crypto fired.

The orange beam drilled a hole in Caustic’s skull and he crashed to the ground. Mirage scrambled to his feet, panting. He was going to bust the good doctor’s ass later.

In his hurry, he didn’t see Crypto reach into his pocket. He didn’t see the hacker get down on one knee.

“Elliott.” Mirage turned around...and nearly fell over. Crypto was on one knee, a small black box in his hands.

They’d talked about revealing their relationship. They’d prepared for Mirage wanting to go loud. Not the other way around.

“Elliott, I’m sorry.” Crypto was talking in that flat way of his, but he meant it. “I just…” He trailed off, blushing. “Never mind.” Mirage swallowed, waiting for the question. “Elliott Witt, will you marry me?”

He didn’t respond at first. Mainly because it felt like a dream. But the look in Crypto’s eyes told Mirage it was real.

“Are you kidding me?” His voice cracked; the hacker looked terrified. “Crypto, I’d love to marry you.” Breathing a sigh of relief, the hacker stood up. He slipped the ring onto a shaking Mirage’s finger. The trickster pulled Crypto into a hug. “I love you.”

“So do I.”

The already dead Legends were watching the camera feeds. Wattson and Octane gave Wraith and Lifeline their promised money.


End file.
